


I’m Not A Baby

by prettyidiot



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cutesy, Eveyone loves hueningkai, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hueningkai is baby, One Shot, Pouty, Short, Tommorow x Together, maknae, squishy cheeks, txt, worried hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23382907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyidiot/pseuds/prettyidiot
Summary: A short story about hueningkai wanting his hyungs to treat him like an adult! :)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	I’m Not A Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hueningkai has multiple nicknames but I used hyuka and NingNing throughout the story. ;)

Hueningkai loved his hyungs, he loved them so very much! He really couldn't have asked for better bandmates. Yeonjun and Soobin are basically like parents to him, Beomgy’s like an older brother and Taehyun is his soulmate. 

But ever since yesterday something’s been bothering him, the way they treated him like a baby. He never minded it before, he actually really liked being babied, it made him feel safe and cozy. But sadly yesterday he was hit with reality.

It was lunch time when Hueningkai’s best school mate, Jeongin dragged him outside the cafeteria and finally told him the truth. How everyone in school thought the way Hueningkai’s hyungs would make him lunch, pick him up from school, pinch his cheeks, and pet his head were kinda... weird.

Ever since hearing this he’s been trying to distance himself from them. He made sure to avoid Yeonjun hyungs routine after school cheek pinch’s, avoided Soobin’s hand when he tried to pet his head on the ride home, and extra made sure to not sit on Beomgyu’s lap during movie time last night.

If he kept up like this then they’d surely stop babying him.

Now he was currently sitting at his desk thinking up some new lyrics. He had already titled it ‘Rollercoaster’ and he was really excited for moa to listen to it! Suddenly in the midst of thinking he heard a knock on his door. "Come in" he said curious as to who it was. Soobin gently opened the door and walked in. He smiled at the maknae, "Aw look at you working and being all serious!" He cooed, ruffling the youngers hair.

Hueningkai frowned and quickly tried to fix his hair back, "Hyung I’m kinda busy right now" he said turning back to his work hoping Soobin would leave. Soobin continued smiling, "I know your busy. It’s super cute seeing you work so hard just for Moa!" he said while grabbing Hyuka’s face and squishing his cheeks between his palms. 

Hueningkai whined and gave Soobin a glare as he tried to escape his grasp. "Hyung stop it!" he yelled frustrated. Soobin frowned and let go, confused as to why their maknae was so grumpy lately. "Hyuka?" He asked softly "Are you okay? Ever since yesterday you’ve been acting.....different." he stared at the boy waiting for a response.

Hueningkai shifted uncomfortably in his seat, unsure if he should tell his hyung the truth. 

He thought for a while before answering, "Nothings wrong, I’m fine".

Soobin sighed knowing their baby was lying but he decided he’d give him some space "okay... Well dinner will be ready soon so come out when your done working." Soobin walked out the room making sure to close the door behind him.

Hueningkai dropped his pencil on his desk, unable to concentrate. He then put his head in his hands,

Maybe I should just tell them to back off? 

He sighed, Hueningkai knew if he simply told his hyungs to stop babying him they’d be so hurt...it would probably just be easier if he continued to ignore them.

Yeah, he thought. 

That was a great idea.

"NINGNING DINNERS READY!" he heard Beomgyu yell. He slowly got up from his chair and quietly walked into the dinning room. He made sure to to sit far on the other side of the table from Yeonjun hyung because he knows if he sits near him then he’ll give in and let Yeonjun cut his food for him like he always does.

Taehyun and Beomgyu could sense something was wrong with their maknae but they decided to continue dinner as usual. Yeonjun thought everything was fine, he just thought hueningkai might be a little tired is all. But It wasn’t until five minutes after everyone had filled their plates and started eating when Yeonjun really knew something was wrong.

Yeonjun had made the mistake of asking hyuka, "NingNing? Baby? Why are sitting over there? Come here and let me cut your food." He said softly while gesturing for hyuka to come.

Hueningkai shook his head while staring straight into his hyungs eyes with the deadliest glare, "No thanks" he said still glaring, everyone at the table could feel the intense burn. 

Yeonjun raised his brows, surprised at the youngers actions. He looked at Soobin with a confused look, Soobin shot him a look as if to say "we’ll talk about this later". 

The rest of dinner was quiet. No one wanted to talk after what had just happened. The hyungs knew they needed to have a group meeting quick.

Everyone finished their dinner, hueningkai being the first. The maknae told everyone goodnight and rushed to his room.

The hyungs sat there, looking at each other with confused looks, unsure on how to start the discussion. After a minute of silence Soobin was the first to speak "I don’t know whats wrong with him, but it must be something serious" he said worried 

"Yeah I’ve never seen him act like this" Beomgyu said 

"It’s like he’s mad at us or something" Taehyun chimed in. They all nodded their heads, agreeing with Taehyun.

Yeonjun was beyond confused, "Why would he be mad at us? We haven’t done anything wrong? Have we?" He asked looking around the table, everyone shook their heads no. 

"Maybe he’s stressed? He’s been in his room writing lyrics all day." Beomgyu suggested

"Yeah It’s possible or maybe somethings going on at school? This did all start happening after we picked him up from school yesterday." Said Taehyun. Once again everyone agreed and nodded their heads.

"You’re right!" Soobin practically yelled. 

He thought of what could possible be happening at school that would make Hyuka act like this and then it clicked, "On no! Guys?? Maybe he’s being bullied?!" Soobin said with a scared expression. Yeonjun gasped, "Omg! Bullied? No no no! Who would want to hurt such a sweet angel?" He shook his head, "If this is true whoever's bullying him is going to be very sorry once I get my hands on them!" He said while clenching his fist. 

Soobin rubbed Yeonjuns back, trying to calm him down, "Maybe we should go talk to him?" He suggested. They all nodded and slowly got up from the table, making their way to the maknaes door. 

Beomgyu gently knocked, "NingNing can we come in?" They heard a hum from the other side of the door and took that as a yes. When they walked in they saw Hueningkai laying on his bed in his penguin pyjamas while hugging his big rabbit plushie. They all internally cooed, no one could deny he looked extremely adorable. 

They slowly walked towards hyuka and decided to sit around him on the bed. Once again Soobin was the first to speak, "Hey baby. We came in to check on you. We think we know what’s wrong." He said while patting hyukas leg.

Hueningkai looked up at his hyung. 

Did they finally figure it out?, he thought.

"Yeah bud we know it’s hard to talk about these things but it’s okay. We know your being bullied at school." Beomgyu said softly. 

Hueningkai almost choked. Bullied?!! They thought he was being bullied??!! What?! 

He quickly sat up and looked at them, flabbergasted. Yeonjun began to speak, "Theres no need to be scared baby. Tell us the names of the kids and we’ll handle it." He said stroking the maknaes cheek. 

Hueningkai was in shock. He shook his head vigorously, "N-no. What?" He was at a lost for words. 

How did they come to this conclusion? 

They looked at him even more worried than before. Yeonjun grabbed hyukas head and pulled him to his chest dramatically, "Oh my angel! Are they hurting you that badly? Please tell us! Please!" He said while stroking the maknaes hair. 

Hueningkai pushed Yeonjun away from him, "I’m not being bullied!" he yelled. 

Everyone was confused. "Huh? If your not being bullied then what’s the matter?" Taehyun asked. Hueningkai buried his head in his rabbit plushie. "Are you stressed from writing lyrics?" Beomgyu asked. Hueningkai just shook his head in his plushie. 

"Then what is it?" Soobin asked 

Hueningkai sighed "I want you guys to stop treating me like a baby" he mumbled into the top of his rabbits head. "what??" They all said collectively.

Hyuka sighed again. He slowly lifted his head up and pouted, " I want you guys to stop treating me like a baby" he said again a little louder. 

"B-but why? You're my little sugarplum." Yeonjun said while pinching hyukas cheek. 

"Yeah but yesterday at lunch jeongin told me how everyone at school thought it was weird how you guys treat me like I’m five." He said while hugging his bunny tighter. Soobin chuckled lightly, "Hyuka. Have you seen yourself? You act like your five and honestly we love that about you." 

"Yeah Ning your like a innocent little child that we feel the need to protect." Beomgyu said softly. 

Hueningkai groaned, "But everyone at school thinks it’s weird!" He whined 

"Okay but who cares what people think. They need to worry about their own lives not yours. At the end of the day it’s how you feel thats important. Do you think it’s weird?" Taehyun asked. 

Hueningkai looked down and played with the ears on his bunny, "No...I don’t think it’s weird. I love it actually. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside" he said as his cheeks heated up. 

His hyungs were so touched, "Awww!" They said in unison. They couldn’t hold it anymore and all attacked the maknae with kisses and than began to tickle him. Hueningkai couldn’t stop laughing and begged them to stop before he busted a lung. They stopped and looked at the maknae fondly, "Hueningkai we love so very much. You are our baby and it doesn’t matter what other people think. You are our one and only angel." Yeonjun said with heart eyes. 

Hueningkai smiled, "You're right hyungs. All that matters is that I’m happy and you are too! I love you guys." They all smiled and climbed in to bed, squishing together. They were too lazy to turn off the light as they cuddled and slowly drifted to sleep one by one thinking about how much they loved their baby. 

Hueningkai smiled to himself. 

He loved his hyungs and was proud to be their maknae. And with that he fell asleep.


End file.
